Kerrshnek
Kerrshnek was a male Mon Calamari Jedi Knight who served the Old Jedi Order during the final period of the Galactic Republic. He was one of the six in the Jedi task force involved in the Roshu Sune hostage standoff on Atzerri. Biography A male Mon Calamari from the planet Dac, Kerrshnek was brought to the Old Jedi Order at a very young age. Hoping to become a true Jedi of the Order, Kerrshnek studied the ways of the Force and became a Padawan to an unknown master. After constructing a green-bladed lightsaber, Kerrshnek successfully passed his Trials of Knighthood and attained the rank of Jedi Knight by the Jedi High Council. During the Separatist Crisis, a growing division between the Galactic Republic and the Separatist Alliance in 22 BBY, Emissary Nathanjo Nirrelz, a Gotal representative, was taken hostage by the separatist group Roshu Sune during the battle of Antar IV. When the Jedi Order was forced to intervene and put an end to this peacefully, Kerrshnek was dispatched as part of a six-member Jedi task force, under the leadership of fellow Jedi Knight Sarrissa Jeng, to the Gotal colony world of Atzerri. Landing on the planet, the Jedi team of diplomats were to negotiate with the Gotal guerrillas responsible for the release Nirrelz and the other hostages. During the negotiations, a group of unaffiliated vigilantes opened fire on the Roshu Shone guerrillas. The attack caused the Gotal separatists to panick and open fire on their captives. Leaping to defend the unarmed hostages, Kerrshnek and his fellow Jedi managed to subdue the guerrillas on their commuter hopper while Kaloor Cofi and Antyard-Wo Shissan were killed in the crossfire. Emerging from the firefight, Kerrshnek and Jeng sucessfully escorted Emissary Nirrelz to safety while the other Jedi helped transport the surviving hostages to medical wards in the cities of Skreeka and Talos. After fight was over, Kerrshnek, Jeng, and the surviving Jedi departed for the Order's chapter house on Aleen for the funerals of Cofi and Shissan. Meanwhile, across the HoloNet News network, Kerrshnek, Jeng, and the Jedi were criticized by Gotal Foreign Affairs Commune leader Shagrad Loset for what he saw as meddling in an internal affair. Rebuffing this criticism of the Order, their heroism was commended by Jedi Council member Shaak Ti. Before the Clone Wars erupted across the galaxy, the Confederacy captured Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Naboo Senator Padmé Amidala and planned to have them executed. That was when Master of the Order Mace Windu assembled all available Jedi in a massive strike team. Stationed at the the Temple, Kerrshnek and Jeng answered Master Windu's call and departed for the Separatist foundry world, Geonosis, with 200 of their colleagues. Landing on the dusty plains of the planet, Kerrshnek and his comrades stormed into the Petranaki Arena and engaged the Separatist Droid Army. Unfortunately, Kerrshnek was ultimately overwhelmed and killed by Battle droids during the beginning of the battle of Geonosis. Appearances *''HoloNet News Vol. 531 53'' Behind the scenes Kerrshnek was the creation of artist Joe Corroney. The name was given to the characteron Joe Corroney's website. Category:Jedi Knights of the Old Jedi Order Category:Males Category:Mon Calamari Category:Residents of Dac